The Forgotten Scout: Dark Sailor Earth
by CassandraH18
Summary: She was brought up to serve Beryl, and she was forced into it when Metillia stole her heart. But a Shittenou also stole it, and she will choose death over rejection. Rated M for attempted suicide. COMPLETE
1. A Lost Senshi

Disclaimer: not mine! Based on Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (otherwise known as Sailor Moon live)

note: If I'm right, Zoisite is dead at about the time frame I'm writing in. Sorry Zoisite fans! .

"A Sailor Senshi? Kunsite, why is she here?"

Three people looked up as Kunsite walked in with Dark Sailor Mercury. Two of them were visible. The third hid in the shadows.

"I will destroy the Senshi!" Dark Sailor Mercury said, eyes dark.

The hidden person left, not wanting to hear what was being said. She wouldn't be missed. Beryl never used her. She was a toy, a plaything for the Shittenou. Well, that was her purpose. She was in fact a sort of therapist for them. Now she needed the therapy.

"How could he do this?" she shouted as Jadeite and Nephrite came out of the cave with her. "Am I not enough? Does he need to corrupt a young girl who has friends, family, a LIFE!" she screamed, destroying a rock with her powers. Jadeite and Nephrite held back, neither one of them wanting to further anger the woman

"Sailor Earth. Mercury will do what you'll never be able to do; defeat the Sailor Senshi."

The woman turned and glared at Kunsite. "Kunsite, you know that I've always held a high amount of respect for you, but this is wrong and you know it! There has to be a better way for you to get your revenge then bringing Mercury into this!"

Kunsite laughed at her. "She was already involved Earth. The moment that she was awakened, she was brought into this."

Dark Sailor Earth puffed up, trying to calm herself. The original dark Senshi wore dark green, almost black fuku, with the same bows and tiara that Mercury had, only green, and shin high boots that had black spiralling down them. A sword hung at her hip, attached to a silver chain belt with a green ball at either end. She had waist length black hair that was tied into a single braid, tied back with a single green ribbon. A black clip with her plantery symbol was at the base of her braid.

"Kunsite, send her back," she said, brown eyes flashing.

"I don't want to go back. I want revenge for being forgotten."

Dark Earth looked at Dark Mercury and frowned. "Yes you do Mercury. I've been here for a very long time, and it's not for you. Sooner or later you'll want to go back, and by the time that happens, it'll be too late."

Dark Mercury was unimpressed. "If you're too weak to serve Metallia, go and serve Sailor Moon yourself."

"I can't. My heart belongs to Metallia. If I try and leave, I'll die."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Earth sat, staring into nothing as Kunsite and Dark Mercury left to battle Sailor Moon. She had never been given the chance to defeat Sailor Moon, so they bring another evil Senshi into this? It wasn't fair.

"Earth."

Dark Earth stood up as Beryl summoned her. She walked over and bowed. "You called me, Beryl-sama?" she asked.

"Yes. I can understand your frustration towards Mercury, and I don't blame you."

Dark Earth looked up in surprise, Jadeite and Nephrite looking up in surprise as well. Beryl was saying this?

"I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. You don't have much experience, so you'll accompany Nephrite the next time he goes to Earth to gather energy. You'll learn form him and the other Shittenou. Understand?"

Dark Earth nodded her head. "I understand Beryl-sama. Domo arigato."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Earth raised an eyebrow as she and Nephrite spied on Kunsite and Dark Mercury. "Aren't we supposed to gather energy?" she asked.

"Hai, but this is fun."

She sat down and pouted. "We could easily watch them from home." Suddenly she looked up and her eyes went wide. "No! That's impossible!"

"Nani?" Nephrite looked at Dark Earth, but she was already gone. He followed her and saw Tuxedo Kamen.

"Who are you?" he asked as Dark Earth appeared.

Dark Earth circled him. "I know you. I saw you just before Earth was destroyed. You're…" She moved back, eyes wide, hand covering her mouth. "Prince Endymion."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beryl looked up as she heard Dark Earth mutter those words. "Prince Endymion? Earth, don't hurt him! Gather energy from the Senshi and return!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Earth looked up and nodded. "Hai Beryl-sama, I understand." She turned to Tuxedo Kamen. "Sayonara Tuxedo Kamen."

Dark Earth raised her left hand, and black rocks rose from the ground, surrounding her as she teleported away. She quickly spotted the Sailor Senshi and summoned a single youma. The plant like creature slithered across the ground like a snake, only appearing to gather energy from the girls. Dark Earth smirked as the ball of energy grew wider and wider in her hand. The Senshi would never destroy her youma the way the others were. It was connected to her soul, which was connected to the very Earth that they swore to protect. To destroy it, they'd have to destroy the Earth.

"That's enough!" she called to her youma. The youma came back to her, disappearing back into the ground for a future summoning. Dark Earth once again called her dark rocks, this time teleporting to Beryl.

"Beryl-sama, I present you with the energy from my first mission," she said, kneeling in front of the dark queen, holding up the energy in front of her. Beryl smiled and nodded, taking the energy. With ease, she added it to Metallia, smirking as the true ruler's power increased.

"Well done Earth. Soon you will be able to go on a solo mission."

The Dark Senshi bowed and left, proud of herself. She paused as she saw Kunsite, talking to Mercury. She knew the look in the Shittenou's eyes; lust. She quickly turned, not wanting them to see her tears. How could he? She loved Kunsite, he probably knew that, and he wanted to play with what remained with her heart? She looked up and saw Kunsite inching closer to his new toy. Dark Earth sighed. Fine, she wasn't going to get in his way. In fact, she wasn't going to get in anyone's way.

Dark Earth drew her sword as she neared her favourite spot in the Dark Kingdom; the only place where roses grew. She lost no time in leaving her mark. She smiled as the dark flashes from her sword hit the wall. Putting her sword back in her belt, she turned and left. The mark on the wall glowed and grew cold.

死んだ地球 The Earth that dies


	2. Please Love Me

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A broken hearted girl walked down the street, no one seeing her as she walked. It was night, and the girl knew that no one would be out right now; they all feared youma attacks. She also knew that she would not have to fear youma attacks tonight; the Dark Kingdom wasn't planning on attacking anyone tonight. Because of that, she didn't have to fear the Sailor Senshi. Or any one else for that matter.

The girl stopped as she came to a bridge. The water was deep, too deep for most humans to swim without scuba gear. And that suited her just fine.

The girl jumped, gracefully hitting the water. In a heartbeat, her one weakness took over, and Dark Sailor Earth began to sink, her body ready to reconnect with Mother Earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunsite stopped. Something was wrong. He could feel it. "Earth!" he roared, but she didn't come. As he walked around the Dark Kingdom, calling her name in vain, Kunsite began to wish more and more for her to appear, gliding through the solid rock walls, arms folded, a smirk on her face. He longed to hear her tired, yet cute voice ask, 'What?' even though she knew what. Most of all, he wanted to feel her soft, warm body against his as they sparred. But nothing came. It was a dead silence that came to him.

"Dead?" He paused as he came into the words Dark Earth had etched into the wall see end of chapter 1, and he knew what was wrong.

Kunsite instantly teleported, following her ki. He stopped as it came to water. No, she couldn't of! Dark Earth was very light on land, but in water her weight changed, she was became a living rock. That was why he had never taken her to fight before, because he knew that Mercury could weaken her to the point that not even her ability to merge with the ground and escape could save her. That had been one of the reasons why he had taken Mercury, because she could hurt the girl!

Kunsite looked into the water and saw a small trail of air bubbles. His eyes went wide and he knew. He dove into the water, quickly finding the girl. Her dark eyes were closed, and air was trailing out of her mouth. Kunsite grabbed her and was shocked to find out just how much her weight changed in water. Using all of his strength, he pulled her out of the water, finding that she wasn't breathing.

The head Shittenou paused. What was he supposed to do! Then he remember, quickly using CPR on her. She responded quickly, coughing up water and colour returning to her cheeks.

"Kunsite?" she weakly moaned.

He pulled her closer to him, pushing a wet strand of hair out of her face. As she fainted, he scooped her up, teleporting away. He used his powers to dry them off as they went, and by the time they came to the Dark Kingdom, they were dry.

Kunsite turned to put Dark Earth in her room, but then he realised that he didn't know where her room was! It wasn't on Earth were Mercury's home was, he knew that, but he didn't know about the Dark Kingdom. He looked around. Did she live in the rocks?

Sighing, he took the unconscious girl to his room. He lay her on the bed, looking at her. Why hadn't he seen it before? Her face showed a weariness that someone four times her age should show. Well, her physical age. He guessed that she was sixteen of seventeen, not much older, in physical years, but in reality she must be pushing six hundred. No, that didn't count. Much of it was asleep in the Dark Kingdom. Now that he thought about it, she must be eighteen.

The sleeping girl stirred and then woke up, eyes wide. "Kunsite!" she said, not even bothering to hide her fear. The Shittenou frowned. Was she afraid of him? Since when?

He reached out a hand and Earth flinched. He paused as she kept her eyes squeezed shut. Tears flowed from them and he moved again, wiping them away.

"Earth, why?" he whispered.

The girl turned, eyes wide. "I…I can't say Kunsite-sama."

Kunsite-SAMA! Now Kunsite knew that something was wrong with the girl. She hadn't called him that since she was a young girl, and even then it had only been for a couple weeks, maybe less.

"Should I get Mercury and you talk to her?" Kunsite wouldn't deny it, he was frightened by the look Earth gave him when he suggested that.

"No."

Earth looked away and Kunsite waited. He was surprised when nothing rock in his room broke. Looking at Earth, Kunsite was surprised to see that she was trying to calm herself, trying not to let her powers run wild. She never did that! He had lost count how many times random rocks had blown up from her powers.

"Earth."

A single rock exploded and so did Earth. "IloveyouKunsiteIhaveforalongtimeandIcan'tstandtoseeyouwithMercury!"

Kunsite blinked as the girl sat on his bed, blushing, eyes squeezed shut. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "I love you Kunsite, I have for a long time, and I can't stand to see you with Mercury."

Kunsite looked at her as she continued. "But I know that you'll never love me! I'm just your apprentice, and I'll never be your equal."

Kunsite tilted her head up and kissed her. "Earth, you don't have to be. I love you."


	3. Bonding Time

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

The first thing that Kunsite became aware of was the girl sleeping beside him. "Earth?" he whispered. He paused. Had he slept with her, or even worst, raped her in her weakened state? Then he became aware of her uniform and he sighed. Everything was fine.

Earth slowly woke up. "Good morning Kunsite-kun," she said, sliding out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned and smiled, eyes bright. "You were afraid that Mercury would hurt because of her water powers, but I'm not so sure. I'm going to take her shopping!"

Kunsite sat up and followed her. "What do you mean..." But she had already slipped through the wall. "Shopping."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Mercury looked over as Dark Earth walked over. "What do you want?"

The older Senshi bowed. "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me? You know, time away from the guys."

"Do you have money?"

She smirked and held up the little plastic card that's every girl's friend. "The Dark Kingdom has an unlimited money sorce. Money's hardly an issue."

Dark Mercury's eyes went wide and she took it in her hand. "Earth... This is Nephrite's!"

Dark Earth shrugged. "He said that I could use it any time I wanted, and it's not like he ever uses it. Come on!"

She grabbed Dark Mercury's hand and they disappeared in a stream of purple petals. Nephrite came by and frowned. "Earth, WHERE'S MY CREDIT CARD!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Senshi came out onto Earth laughing. "Did you see the look on Nephrite's face?" Dark Mercury giggled.

"Yeah! Oh, he's going to be SO mad later, but it's worth it!" she said. Dark Mercury nodded and transformed out of her Senshi fuku and into her normal clothes. Dark Earth followed suit, and Ami was surprised to find that Dark Earth's long brown hair, which was tied back in a braid that went to her knees, was in fact black and looked very much like her's when she was transformed.

"Um, what should I can you?" Ami asked, not used to feeling unsure now. "I don't think that I can call you Earth in public here."

"You're right," the girl agreed with a nod. Her fuku had transformed into dark green jeans with a matching jacket, with high heeled boots and a white blouse. "Call me Kura."

"Kura?"

"It's like Sakura, but not. Come on!"

Ami was surprised when Kura pulled her into a very expensive store. The clerk looked at them with obvious disguist. "You can not come in here, children. Only those like Aino-san may come in!" He looked at the poster of Aino Minako on the wall to strengthen his statement.

Kura smiled evily and her brown eyes flashed purple, as did the eyes of the clerk. He bowed. "Ki-sama, Mizuno-sama, please follow me."

Ami looked at Kura who shrugged. "Ami-san, we're very important people, we should be treated with respect!"

Ami nodded and followed the clerk and Kura deeper into the store. By the end of the trip to that one store, Ami had more coats, shoes and accessories then she could ever use!

"Ami-chan, you look adorable!" Kura gushed at one store when the Dark Water Senshi tried on a light blue dress with dark blue trim that tied up in the back. She looked at herself and nodded. "I do." She turned to Kura. "Arigato Kura-chan, this was a wonderful idea!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dark Earth walked back into the caves of the Dark Kingdom, she became very aware of a presence nearby. She followed it, and saw a young man in white playing a piano.

"Zoisite!" She dropped her bags and launched herself at the reborn Shittenou. He turned just as she reached him, nearby falling off the piano bench as she hugged him. "Earth-chan, air!"

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Are you really back Zoi-kun? You're not an illusion or youma?"

He laughed. "Iie Earth-chan, I'm not." He looked back at her bags. "Nephrite's going to have a fit."

She shrugged. "He'll survive." She hugged him again. "Zoi-kun, I'm so glad you're back!"

Zoisite pried the girl off of him and looked at her. "Earth-chan, I'd appresiate it if you didn't mention this to any of the others. Until I'm ready to tell them myself that is."

Dark Earth nodded. "Hai." She ran her hand over the piano keys. While she had never had the desire to learn to play it, she loved to hear Zoisite play. "Zoisite, what do you know of a man named Endymion?"


	4. The Past and Present

Disclaimer: Look at my past ones for it.

Zoisite looked at Dark Sailor Earth. "Where'd you hear that name?" he snapped.

Dark Earth. She never expected that response from ZOISITE! She looked down. "I don't really know. I was fighting Tuxedo Kamen a little while ago and that name popped into my head." She looked at Zoisite. "Kunsite and Beryl refuse to answer my questions, and Jadeite and Nephrite said that the name is just one of a past enemy, one you guys fought before you met me."

"And let me guess, you aren't satisifed with that answer?" Zoisite asked, smirking.

She shook her head. "I am not! Zoisite, who is he!"

Zoisite turned and began to play the piano again. Dark Earth blinked. This was an important enough story for him to play while telling it? She wasn't one to argue.

"He was from the Silver Millennium, the Prince of Earth. Beryl fell in love while him and desired him as her own. He refused her and was engaged to another."

"Princess Serenity of the Moon," Dark Earth said. "I know that much for certain."

Zoisite nodded and glanced to the sheet of music in front of him. Dark Earth turned the page for him, more out of habit and respect then anything. They both knew that Zoisite knew the song by heart, but she had turned the sheets for him since she was young, and that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"He is my real master," Zoisite said. "Beryl corrupted the other Shittenou and myself and forced us into serving her, as she did with you. He is the one I should be serving." He looked at Dark Earth. "He was your older brother on Earth."

Dark Earth slid back and ended up falling onto the floor. "NANI?"

Zoisite laughed and nodded. "I remember it very well. There was a bit of consern about what should happen to Earth when you came of age. It was desided that your brother, Endymion, would rule the planet and you would fight as Sailor Earth, the Senshi of Unity and Hope."

"Unity and Hope?" Dark Earth felt disappointed. That sucked! It wasn't nearly as impressive as Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire and Passion, or Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Strength and Courage. "That sucks!"

Zoisite laughed and helped her up. "It's because you were the Senshi of a planet about to be united with the others, and your planet was filled with the hope for a better future."

Dark Earth frowned and walked away. "I have to go. Kunsite and Dark Mercury are going to fight the Sailor Senshi and he wants me to watch."

Zoisite nodded. "He would. Good Luck." He smirked as she disappeared in a fury of purple sakura petals. "Kura."

Dark Earth raised an eyebrow as Dark Mercury threw Sailor Moon onto the stage and Sailors Mars and Jupiter were trapped by the youma. "These are the Sailor Senshi that caused Zoisite to die?" She laughed. "Pathetic!" She leaned on the railing that she was standing behind as Sailor Venus appeared, holding her chain against Dark Mercury's sword. "Let's see how their princess fights."

She cringed as Venus and Dark Mercury flipped towards each other and Venus fell, weakened. "Pathetic!" Dark Mercury and Dark Earth said as one.

Dark Earth leaned forward even more as Sailor Moon detransformed into her normal form. "I can't fight Ami-chan," the girl said. "I'm sorry for not realizing that you were captured." Dark Earth watched as a small flicker of sadness appeared on Dark Mercury's face. "Won't you come back to Crown with me?" she said, a smile on her face, holding up a pair of pink knited mittens.

Dark Mercury looked up and her response was lifting her sword and slicing the mittens in half. "Is that it?" she asked. "Is that the last great speech of Sailor Moon? Sorry. U-sa-gi-chan."

The words seem to effect the girl, because she transformed back into Sailor Moon. A bright light shone from her, destroying the youma that held Mars and Jupiter from helping the other Senshi. She felt something as the light reached her, and saw Kunsite. "Get away!" he said. She nodded and vanished. She hid as he appeared a few moments later, Dark Mercury beside him.

"Why did you do that Kunsite?" she shouted. "I had everything under control!" She turned, not bothering to listen to his response.

"Earth," Kunsite said. She appeared beside him and looked up at him. "Am I so glad that you don't talk back to me like she does."

She giggled. "Nope. I just steal credit cards." She then heard the sound of fimilar leather boots hitting the floor. "That reminds me. Bye!" She disappeared into the rocks just as Nephrite came by.

He looked at Kunsite. "When I get my hands on her, she's dead!"


	5. Realization? Sort Of

Disclaimer: Naoko-sama hasn't sued me yet, and this belongs to her!

Dark Earth sighed and stretched as she walked down and through the caves and tunnels of the Dark Kingdom. The day before had been very long, with Kunsite training her non-stop, Zoisite trying to help her recover memories that she hadn't even realised she lost, Jadeite trying her right out crazy with his constantly badgering her to help him win over Bery'ls approval, and of course, her avoiding Nephrite. All and all, a long, but normal day for the Dark Senshi.

"Nephrite!" She ran over and helped guide the wounded Shittenou to the ground. "What happened?"

"Mars," he hissed in pain.

She frowned as she looked at his burns. "She doesn't have the power to do this."

"Obviously not!" Nephrite snapped. He hissed again, trying to not let it show. "She's stronger now. Something awoke in her. Her attack was much stronger then normal."

Dark Earth frowned and stood up. "I'll go and get some ointment and bandages."

"Please, don't waste your pity on me."

Dark Earth shook her head as she turned to leave. "It's not pity Nephrite, I'm your friend, I'm helping you." She glanced back. "And don't move!" she added as he tried to stand up.

When she returned a few minutes later, she arrived just in time to see him attack Dark Mercury and Kunsite stop him. As they walked away and Nephrite collapsed on the ground, Dark Earth ran over. "Nephrite, you shouldn't of done that," she said as she carefully lifted him up and took off his armour and coat.

"I'm supposed to let that girl boss me around?" he growled, wincing at a bad burn on his shoulder.

"No, but attacking Mercury like that when you're weaker then normal isn't a good idea. Either she or Kunsite could of seriously wounded you!"

"I already am seriously wounded, CAREFUL!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" she said as she applied ointment to the burns. "And you know what I mean Nephrite."

The Shittenou fell silent as she bandaged him up. Yeah, he knew what she meant. He could of died. "Well, you could of used my credit card then without worrying about it."

Dark Earth paused for a moment, her face emotionless. "Gomen Nephrite-kun," she said. "I should of asked. I just wanted me time so bad!"

He frowned. "'Me time'?"

She nodded. "Time away from you guys, time away from Dark Earth, time as a normal girl. Or at least pretending to be normal."

"Why'd you bring Mercury? Don't give me that look Earth, I don't think you can spend THAT much money on your own."

"Actually I could, that's why Kunsite stopped lending me his card. As for Mercury-san, I brought her along because I don't think all that anger is good for her." She finished bandaging him and stood up. "She's not an evil person, but the dark energy that she was forced to absorb changed her." She looked at Nephrite. "And the change wasn't for the better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Earth lay on her bed, looking up at the rock ceiling above her. "C'est La Vie."

She looked over at her CD player, one of her few luxuries from the real world. Aino Minako. The idol may be given special treatment, but she deserved it. She was an amazing singer. As she closed her eyes, something went off in her mind.

"C'est La Vie. Sela V. Sailor V!" She sat up, eyes wide. "No, it has to be a coniencidence." She looked at the CD, as though the answer would come to her. The song... how would an idol have unexpected adventures that formed blisters on her feet? Everything was planned out for her. "Aino Minako is Sailor V. Sailor V is Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus is the Princess. Aino Minako is the Moon Princess!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, that theory went down the drain a few days later when the REAL Moon Princess was revealed.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Dark Earth shouted, banging her head against the wall of her room. "Sailor Moon, it's so obvious! Why didn't I figure it out before?" Her eyes blazed with hate as she looked up and into her magic mirror, which showed each of the Shittenou and Beryl in it. "If I had figured it out before Jadeite and Zoisite wouldn't of had to die that first time. Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, you will pay for what you did to them!"


	6. What was THAT?

Disclaimer-...go and disclaimer yourself. I have it on all the other chapters, and it's here too.

"What do you mean Mercury-chan is with Sailor Moon again?" Dark Earth asked, eyes wide as Kunsite broke the news to her.

"The Princess managed to heal Sailor Mercury even without the power of the Ginzuishou," Kunsite repeated. Dark Earth stepped back. She knew that tone. Cold, emotionless, with just a hint of anger. Yeah, Kunsite may look calm, but he was about to erupt underneith.

"I'll be going then." Dark Earth ran, not even waiting to be dismissed. Kunsite never frightened her, but when he was this angry, she was scared.

"That was too close," Dark Earth sighed, leaning against a wall. She turned when she heard laughing. A woman laughing.

"That's pathetic!" she said, walking forward. "Really Earth, I expected more from you."

Dark Earth watched as the woman walked away. "Who was that?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kura walked down the streets of Tokyo, stunned. Nephrite had been banished from the Dark Kingdom! True, he had messed up once or twice, but was banishment the right answer? She paused as she came to a sign. "Kuroki Mio." Her eyes went wide. That was the woman she had seen in the Dark Kingdom!

"Earth?"

She turned and saw a man looking at her. She knew him... "Nephrite!"

She ran and leaped into his arms. "Neph-kun, you're okay!"

"Earth, what are you doing here?" Nephrite asked, pushing her away.

"Kura please," she said. She looked around. "I wanted to explore a bit more, and nobody told me no, so I left"

Nephrite thrust something into her hand. "Here, take this pass. It will let you come to this building any time you want."

She looked at it. "Arigato Neph-kun."

Nephrite sighed. "Go explore, I've got to get back to work."

She bowed and ran in.

As she walked around, Kura saw something. Walking into the room, she saw that it was covered in pink, red, blue and green. Pictures of several girls covered the room. Kura knew that this was no ordinary karioke room. Bending down, she let her mind go into the room, seeing the memories that the room held.

_flash: Ami-chan, quick, transform! _

_flash: Rei-chan, you look, well, scary._

_flash: I don't care, I won't fight Ami-chan_

_flash: The speical guests at the fesival are Tsuki, Suisei, Kasei, and Mokusei._

_And?_

_That's us. Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter._

_flash: This room is very speical. Only Sailor Senshi can see and use it._

Kura fell back. This room... It was the Sailor Senshi's secret base! She ran out, barely pausing to say good-bye to Nephrite as she ran.


	7. Memories

Disclaimer:...ZZZZZZ...

"How dare you go up without my permission!?"

Dark Earth let out a small cry of pain as Beryl used her powers to slam the smaller girl into a wall. She weakly pulled herself up, trembling from the pain. "Beryl-sama, I only went to see if Nephrite was all right..."

"Nephrite is dead to me, as are you."

Dark Earth threw her hands up, trying to protect her face as purple sakura petals covered her. "No... I... Won't... Die like this!" Her head snapped up, and her powers shone from her tiara. Beryl looked at her in shock as the ground rose up around Dark Earth, protecting her. Dark Earth slowly stood up, her powers coming back under control. "I will not die by your hand Beryl. I am much stronger then that."

"Kunsite, she will remain here, but I expect you to train her better," Beryl said, trying to ignore her and her words. He bowed and walked away with Dark Earth. Beryl frowned after them. "Earth, you're a good Senshi, but I must wonder for who."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth Vine Chain!...Oh, joy" Princess Sakura sighed as her chain/belt (a birthday gift from Princess Minako) became wrapped around a tree branch. Again. She looked around and saw Kunzite, her brother's mentor/best friend/main gaurd/source sanity. "Oh Kuuunzie!"

The much taller man looked at her, and annoiance was clear on his face. Well, it was to her. Anyone else would have seen it as his normal black, almost cold look. "Don't call me that."

"Only if you get it out of the tree!" she said, pointing to the belt. Kunzite sighed. Not again.

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because you told me to act more lady like and to stop climbing trees."

Kunzite frowned. Why did the girl choose NOW to listen to him? "Fine." He walked over and pulled himself into the tree. If he had looked down at the young princess, he would have seen her eyes shining with admeration. Instead he was fighting with the chain and trying to free it.

"I don't understand why you don't practice in a more clear area."

"You and the other Shitennou chased me out of it to practice." Sakura winced as Kunzite fell out of the tree, the now freed chain in his hand. 'Umm... Thank you Kunzite!" She softly kissed him on the cheek before running off, not wanting to risk his wrath. (She'd leave Jadeite to do THAT!)

The man sat up, all but shaking in rage. He hated that princess some days.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Earth stood her ground against Beryl's Youma. She had escaped with her brother to the Moon and was now fighting with the other Senshi, trying to hold the monsters off. While she had not fought with them before, she quickly noticed their fighting styles. Sailor Mercury was more defensive (although not as much as some people liked to believe) picking her fights, while Sailor Mars burned anything that got in rage. Sailor Venus was more crafty, sneaking up when she could and striking with her chain or her beam. Sailor Jupiter was the most physical of them, using her entire body and using her powers in almost kamikaze like attacks. Sailor Earth also fought like this, although that was because she hadn't yet perfected her Senshi powers and had been mostly trained in physical battle.

"Serenity! No!" Sailor Earth looked over as Venus screamed and her eyes widened. Her brother... he was dead! And Princess Serenity had out the Ginzuishou. She was going to destroy everything!

Sailor Earth ran, her small size useful as she weaved between the Youma and Senshi. She stopped when she saw a familar man. No, his body was familar, but his mind, his soul, it was different. "Kunzite."

"Hello Earth."

Sailor Earth growled as the other Shittennou surrounded her. "You let Beryl in."

"Yes."

She whipped around, punching Jadeite in the stomach as he attacked her. The others attacked as well, and she did not hesitate to use her powers. "Earthquake Wave!" She punched the ground and they were sent flying back. She stood and saw that the 'Shittenou' where in fact Youma in her friends' forms. She continued towards the Princess.

"Serenity! Please, no!" She was thrown back as the Princess unleashed her powers. She slumped down the pillar she had hit, her body broken. A tear ran down her face. It was...over. No more Silver Millenium, no more parties, no more friends... Nothing. A shadow fell over her and she looked up. "Beryl." She spat out the word. How dare she still be alive?!

"I am about to die, young child," the woman said. "You will not." She touched Earth's tiara, and Earth felt dark energy surge though her. Her normal fuku disappeared and was replaced with the dark version. As Beryl fell down, dead, Earth stood up.

"Rebirh!" She unleashed her powers, and Beryl vanished. Earth started to vanish as well when she heard Kunzite scream in anger. Looking over she saw the Shittennou, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite dead. Her heart tugged at her, and her evil energy took them as well.


	8. Never

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko-sama (and I am aware that I slightly screwed up the time line with Dark Mercury. At least I tried!)

Dark Earth woke trembling and sweating. That dream. It was too real! Her tormented mind slowly puts the pieces together. That was a memory from the final stand on the Moon!

Beryl had used the last of her strength to turn her evil. Earth had no choice but to use her powers to ensure that Beryl and she were resurrected. Earth's love for the Shittennou brought them back to life too, but Beryl ensured their loyalty through her spells and manipulation. Somehow, Kunzite had been protected, living as human before the spell finally claimed him too.

Dark Earth's fist tightened. Her friends should be free! They should not be enslaved because of her loyalty to them!

"You're awake."

She heard Kunzite's cool, deep voice and she looked over. "Hai."

"Beryl plans to have you killed."

Dark Earth paled. "What?"

"She thinks that you're loyal to the Senshi and Princess."

"Never!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never," she whispered.

Dark Earth knew that the Dark Kingdom was coming to an end. Beryl had decided not to kill the evil Senshi because Princess Sailor Moon was becoming too strong. If she was that willing to have a potential enemy in her lair, things were bad.

She watched Mio Kuroki walk around the cave. She had figured out that the idol was in fact Beryl's shadow. She hadn't needed to see her turn into Beryl for that. Mio's energy was exactly like the dark Queen's. She hated them both.

"Earth, you should really relax. You've been hanging around Kunzite for too long."

Her eyes flicked up and her love's name. "Shut up Mio."

"Be nice to me, or bad things could happen."

Earth smirked then punched her in the nose. "Shut. Up. Mio."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth stormed into Kunzite's room. "I hate her!"

"As do I."

She sat in Kunzite's lap, sulking. Kunzite sighed. Earth...She'd have to be freed.

He pushed her out of his lap. "Sakura..." Her eyes widened. They widened more as he pulled onto the bed and into a deep kiss. As his hand wandered to her chest, she slapped him and jumped away.

"NEVER!"

Kunzite waited until she was gone before he broke down. He loved her, but he couldn't let her be in the Dark Kingdom anymore.


	9. The Fall of the Dark Kingdom

Disclaimer: Go check out my other stories and past chapters

Dark Earth wandered the streets, heart breaking. Why? Why did he do this? He...he loved her, didn't he? The lone Senshi looked into the night sky. WHY?!?!

Continuing her wander, she felt a small burst of energy. Venus...she was...dead. She fell to her knees. No. Not Venus. The jewel on her tiara shone brightly before dimming, a sign of her sorrow. Somewhere, deep in the lost and forgotten memories, was a memory of a kind friend, a fellow Princess and Senshi. This part of Earth mourned. "Venus..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MI-NA-KO!!!!!!"

Dark Earth heard the tortured scream of Sailor Mars. So the others knew... She once again looked into the night sky. Without Venus, the seal blocking Princess Sailor Moon was weakening. Things would not turn out good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!!!!"

Dark Earth's scream of horror came out of her before she realized she had let it out. She had wandered into the forest kept by the Dark Kingdom, and saw Kunzite being stabbed by Jadeite. "NO!"

Kunzite looked at her as Endymion left. "Sakura. I thought you had left..."

She saw the love in Kunzite's eyes. Of course. He had wanted her to be free. She kissed him, tears running down her face. "Please don't leave me Kunzite."

He took one of her hands in his. "I won't for long. Silly Princess. I'll never leave you. I love you"

She looked at him and in a flurry the spell Beryl cast on her was broken. Her own desires had finally released her! She held Kunzite's hand until his final breath left him. Standing up, the ornaments and dark features of her fuku fell off of her like dead leaves. "I'll stop him Kunzite."

Running towards Endymion, she burst into the clearing just in time to see Sailor Moon run Endymion through with his own sword. She collapsed to the ground. The seal...It was broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the other surviving Senshi followed their Princess to the cave, Sailor Earth went to the city. The earth...it was doomed. Suddenly she felt her strength leave her body, and white Youma appear. "Princess. You're using me to create your own private protectors to you can reach your selfish means."

Looking over the roof she was standing on, she saw the other Senshi fighting the Youma. She looked at the Princess and understood what she had to do. Jumping down, she created a chain in her hands. "EARTH VINE CHAIN!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl sat in class. To her, this felt odd, like she didn't belong. As she wandered home, she felt something tugging on her heart and soul. As she wandered she saw things that seemed oddly familiar. A white grand piano. A short deep red cape. A really bad blonde wig (HyperFairy note: A joke found on http://shitennou. ). Lastly, a beautiful thin chain with a large stone in the center..."Shitennou."


	10. You gonna try and trick me with THAT!

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

And, alas, I only have a couple more chapters planned, and this story will end :'( (Of course, that doesn't mean that I won't write an after story if I'm asked nicely... ;) ) Thank you all for responding, and please look at my other stories! (btw, this chapter is set in the future, when Usagi and Mamoru get married). ")

The girl grew up, always feeling alone. The Princess had come back and the other Senshi had reunited, but she was alone. Eventually they had found out about her and let her join them, but she was no fool. Even when she was with them she knew that her dark past set her apart. Sometimes.

"YOU BROKE THE ENGAGEMENT?!?!?!"

Usagi pulled the phone away from her ear. Rei had handled this better! "Sakura-chan, I just don't know if he's ready yet."

"If he's not ready or you're not ready?"

Silence filled the air. "Sakura, I'm scared that... Oh, look Minako-chan's on T.V.!"

"Usagi! Focus!"

Usagi giggled. "Gomen. Anyways, I'm scared that I won't be a good wife. My cooking is terrible, everyone knows it."

The other woman didn't buy it. "Your cooking isn't the greatest, but it has improved. When you pay attention and focus. Your mind wanders, that's your problem."

"You sound like Rei!" Sakura could practically hear her Princess pouting on the other end of the phone.

"Tough luck! Usagi-chan, what's the real reason?"

"...IDON'TWANTTOBEABADMOMMY!!!!!"

It took Sakura a few moments to translate, and when she did she laughed. "You? A bad mother? Never Usagi. You're a good person, and you don't space that much. When it's something important, you focus."

"What if a I loose focus?"

"Then you have Mamoru to help you. And the rest of us, even if we are far away. Actually, Mako-chan and I aren't that far away."

It was true. Ami was in America, Minako was...well, where ever Minako was on tour, and Rei was in the mountains training. Makoto had set up a flower shop in the city, so she wasn't too far away, just busy. Sakura herself had taken up dancing and gymnastics, and had toured with Minako for a year and a half. At the moment she was guest teaching at a small dance school.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! I'd better go and find Mamoru! Bye!"

"Bye Usagi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As luck would have it, she happened to be in the park when the clown youma attacked. She had little trouble against them, physically at her peak, and able to use her fading Senshi powers to fight them off.

"MAMORU!!! USAGI!!!" She looked and saw one clown remaining. She grabbed him before he vanished, having it take her with him. She landed in a forest and heard a dark laugh.

"Hello, Earth."

She turned and saw the Shittenou. Her heart skipped a beat before smirking. "You're not the Shittenou."

"What makes you say that?"

"Easy. Kunzite would never say that." She punched Kunzite in the nose, watching him fall back and into the others. Sure enough, they became clown youma and vanished.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She yelped as a strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind and spun her. "Hi Jadeite!"

The youngest (note from Hyperfairy: I know, technically Zoisite's the youngest, but probably not by much. I haven't seen any thing written by Naoko-san to say otherwise, so it's going to be Jadeite in my story) Shittenou grinned. Yes, this was the Jadeite she knew from the past.

"Jadeite, calm yourself."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she saw Kunzite. "How are you four alive?"

"We were summoned by the Master's heart."

"Master... Oh, Mamoru..." She frowned. "I need to become a Senshi again."

"So transform," Zoisite calmly said.

"But the bracelets shattered!"

"Your power doesn't come from the Ginzuishou," Kunzite explained. "It comes from the Earth itself."

"Oh..." Sakura focused. She felt the ground shift, filling her with power. "EARTH POWER!!! MAKE UP!!


	11. A Battle and a Kiss

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Sailor Earth opened eyes and felt the attack coming. "Left!"

She was no fool, she knew that Endymion and the Shitennou couldn't beat Mio. They were good...oh yes, they were good...but they didn't have the power that the Senshi had.

"LOOK OUT!!"

They were hit hard by the attack, hitting the ground hard. Earth ended up in a tree.

"Owie..." Looking up, she saw the other Senshi. "Were's Mars-san?" she wondered.

Climbing down from the tree, she kept an eye on the battle. Even without fighting in so long, the Senshi still reacted like they had never stopped. Earth couldn't help but smile. They were amazing.

"Do you ned help, Milady?"

She looked down, seeing Kunzite. She smiled and nodded. He reached up and put his hands around her waist, pulling her down. Earth's heart skipped a beat, looking into his calm, grey eyes. She became so lost in them that she didn't even realize when her feet reached the ground.

She blushed as he took her gloved hand into his, softly kissing it. "Milady." She stood there, stunned, as he walked away, back to the other Shitennou and Endymion.

"W-wow..." She looked at the Senshi as they destroyed Mio. It became too much for her. She fainted.

-----------------------------------------

Sorry for the LONG time between updates. I actually lost the story. .


	12. Weddings

Disclaimer: Not mine....and final chapter

Sakura opened her eyes and blushed. She was once again looking into calm, grey eyes. "H-hi Kun-kun."

"Milady."

She frowned. "Kun-kun, don't call me that. I am Sakura!"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want to call you that."

Sakura giggled. "Kun-kun...thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine...Sakura-chan." He leaned in and softly kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened, softly kissing him back. Yes...this was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations, Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi-chan, you're beautiful!"

"I love you, Usagi-chan!"

Sakura smiled as she watched Usagi leave the church. Usagi was finally a bride...Mamoru's bride.

"Usagi-chan, toss the bouquet!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as Motoki caught the bouquet, Usagi's friends whining. She saw the subtle blush on Makoto's face and her nod. So, another wedding was in the works? Well, not before hers.

She looked up and saw the Shitennou hiding in the trees, watching their master marry his princess. Her eye met Kunzite's and she smiled. He smiled as well and nodded. Sakura touched her small diamond engagement ring under her glove. With a bounce, she turned and looked at the other Senshi.

"Minna!! I have news!"


End file.
